


Vertigo

by gaarv



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Jean Kirstein, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Jean Kirstein, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Eren Yeager, Omega Eren Yeager, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, erejean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarv/pseuds/gaarv
Summary: Eren's life is perfect. He's got a solid routine going on. He's a junior in college for his medical degree. Nothing is out of place for the most part and he's settled into a false sense of security. His world is about to be thrown out of balance by another human life.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	Vertigo

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to post this for about six months. I rewrote it a few times, a ton of edits, and it wasn't till now I got the courage to show my work. I'm pretty shy but I've been encouraged to share my work. I've been going through a lot because of quarantine and this fanfic is the product of it I suppose. I hope you enjoy it and as always. Thank you to Stein for editing my work! It means a lot to me <3

It was shortly after waking up in the early hours of the morning, that he felt a contraction in his gut. It spread to his throat. It was a revolting, acidic taste. Familiar enough that Eren had the sense to slap a hand over his mouth, struggling to force it down before he couldn’t manage it anymore. The contents made a nice lump on the wooden floor and left Eren's throat burning. Hot tears welled in his eyes as he gasped for breath. Eren straightened out his body from hunching over. He swallowed before walking past the bile. 

Eren hasn't been feeling well for the past two weeks. At first, it was just some light nausea and light-headedness. He figured it was simply due to the fatigue from his workload since he was studying to be a nurse. His roommate Armin even made him take some over-the-counter medicine to help, not to mention restricting Eren's snack collection to the bottom corner of the pantry. Additionally, to make sure he wasn't eating anything that wasn't healthy or could make him worse. Armin started cooking more as an alternative to their usual fast-food runs.

This was beginning to worry Eren now though. He’d already conjured up several possible causes in his head. Maybe he’d eaten something that messed up his stomach. Clearly now, however, that couldn't be the case. Eren briefly ducked into the bathroom to wipe his mouth and brush his teeth, preventing the taste of vomit from saturating. 

"Armin, I threw up again," Eren says, finding the blond in the living room packing up his bag on the couch for class. 

"Eh? Really? God, I think there's something not right with you." Armin was getting more concerned about his best friend. It wasn't normal to keep throwing up like this. There was probably a reasonable explanation, but Armin figured Eren wasn't reckless enough to get himself ill. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I guess. The worst is over at least." 

"Eren, I think we should go to the hospital," Armin stated seriously. He stood in front of the couch, holding his PC and ready to put it in the laptop sleeve of the black Jansport backpack he still used from high school. It was the early morning so the orange light flooded the room. 

Eren recoiled at the idea. He was a medical student. They were both juniors and he was close to getting his master’s degree. Missing a class was practically a death wish. Plus, it would be weird to head to the local hospital when he just shadowed Nurse Ackerman there a few months earlier for his final. If he's honest he'd rather not see Ackerman for a good while, at least until he graduated. That tiny man scared the crap out of him. 

"I don't really want to. I think I just need to rest," Eren mumbled, swaying slightly. His feet were starting to stick to the floor. He felt the ghost of heat left behind. "Besides, you know I can't miss a class." 

Armin stared. "I think checking on your health for one day won't be that bad. You could email your professors and tell them you had a medical emergency." He put his PC in his bag. "Could you at least do it for me? I'm worried about you." 

The idea didn't sit right with Eren, and it gave him anxiety thinking about missing a day. He did it once before when he was a freshman because he overslept. Everyone in his class ended up becoming gatekeepers with their notes so he ended up failing his test that month. Eren wanted to be stubborn and tough it out. "I need to clean up my puke. Maybe later okay?" 

Eren walked past the couch into the kitchen, opening the cabinets under the sink to get the Lysol wipes and other cleaning supplies to sanitize the floor. At the very least, his class didn't start until noon. 

Armin walked past the kitchen and down the short hallway to the door to leave. "I'll see you later then. Call me if you throw up." He put on his shoes, tapping them to make sure they were snug on his foot. "Bye." He gave a polite wave and left. Eren heard the shudder of the door, followed by a click.

He wedged the Lysol wipes in the crook of his arm, carrying the bleach spray to make sure it was completely sanitized. _Disgusting_ , he thought as he crouched down to clean. He popped open the lemon yellow container, taking a wipe to clear away the bile.

After getting the majority of the undigested dinner off the fake oak, he sprayed the area with bleach, wiping it down with a dry paper towel. Eren stood up, checking his phone briefly. 

_9:32 A.M_

"Probably should take a shower," Eren mumbled aloud. He didn't bother looking nice anymore to class. As long as he was comfortable and decently presentable that's all that mattered to him. It wasn't like high school where fashion was a matter of do-or-die. _I'm paying the tuition money so if I want to dress this way, that’s how it’s gonna be_. Eren grabbed some black jeans that cuffed at the ankles. It was still January, and the highest degree was 58 according to the weather app. He grabbed a long sleeve shirt, folding it to put on top of the jeans. 

The water was luckily still warm since Armin preferred to shower at night. Eren turned on the faucet, letting it heat up before pulling the plug up to let the water run from the showerhead. After a brief rinse, Eren shut off the tap and stepped out. He took the towel off the rack, drying his body, and got dressed, blowing drying his hair as he went. He ties his hair into a bun when he’s finished, ready to start the day.

Eren wasn’t a fantastic cook, but he could scrounge up a decent batch of scrambled eggs and toast when it counted. He poured a glass of apple juice in a cup from the draining board. On the way out the door, he grabbed his white baseball hat, carefully putting his bun through the hole at the back of the hat. Checking himself briefly, he headed out as soon as possible.

He arrived in class with enough time to get on his phone and mess around. Since it was a new semester Eren was still getting used to all the new faces. He wasn't here to make any friends, so he put little effort into learning names. Eren got out of the party phase in less than two months of being a freshman. By the time he plopped down, the incident earlier that morning was forgotten, now replaced by syllabuses and body systems. Eren lulled into a false safety.

"It happened again," Eren groaned, exhausted from constantly vomiting. He was on the phone with Armin in the empty restroom of the medical department building. Their voices echoed off the walls. "Yeah, I'm fine," Eren sighed. "I made it to the bathroom," He replied to Armin's question. Eren shifted his body, the fluorescent lights were just too damn bright when he felt this shitty. 

Armin begged him to go to the hospital insisting that something wasn’t right. Eren heard Armin's concern through the line. With some hesitance, he relented, "Yeah, yeah." Eren wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'll go with you." 

It was cold. Eren idled outside, waiting for Armin to come to meet him a little ways from the medical department building. Nearby he could see a green bench where the botany majors put their cheap plastic pots with what looked like discount flowers from Lowe's here. The wind blew a little harder, prompting Eren to hold his breath. He kept the hands in his jacket pockets in fists, one gripping his phone as he was barraged by frigid gusts.

He always kept his phone on _Do Not Disturb_ so he picked up a habit of randomly checking his lock screen to see if anyone texted him. He briefly pulled out his phone to do just that, spying a text through Instagram from Armin.

_Armin: I'll be there in a few_

_1:56 PM_

"Eren!"

Eren glanced up from his screen. Armin jogged over, getting close enough to speak. Eren noticed he was wearing his black peacoat today. Armin always did dress formally. "How are you feeling right now?" 

"Like shit." 

Armin chortled, smiling a little, "Should've guessed. Come on, we gotta get to the bus stop." He turned his heel, making a beeline towards the curb. 

Eren nodded, trailing after his best friend. They passed by a few other students wearing botany aprons. Eren glanced at them thinking that these are the people leaving sad pots everywhere. The sky was turning an ashen gray and the clouds were thick. Looked like it might rain. He hoped it would rain; he loved the sound of the pitter-patter of raindrops by his room window. 

The hospital lobbies were always freezing. A few people waited in the lobby, and the smell of disinfectant permeated the air. The scent was something nostalgic to Eren, as crazy as that seemed. In his childhood, he broke a few bones, had high fevers, and in his junior year of high school was hospitalized for depression. 

Not to mention his father—Grisha—was a doctor himself. Unfortunately, his father wasn't someone Eren remembered too fondly. 

The nurses at the desk recognized Eren from the college program. They smiled at him, mentioning a few inside jokes that made Eren's stomach churn. He couldn't be happy right now with them. He faked a smile. 

"So, what are you experiencing?" One of the nurses asked. A standard question. 

Armin talks for him. He noticed that Eren's mood was declining. He grabbed Eren's hand. _It'll be okay_. Armin tells himself. 

"He's throwing up, a lot. We thought it was just food poisoning, or like, a cold, but it's been two weeks now." Armin glances back at Eren. The brunette is looking away, trying to pretend he isn't listening. "And we think maybe it's a tapeworm or something." 

The nurse at the desk hums. Scribbling a few words down on the clipboard in her hands. "Alright please sit down. We'll get a doctor to you shortly." 

They turned on their heels, finding two empty seats in the corner of the waiting room. There was a window behind them. The seats were worn from years of use, cracked and brittle over the corners. Eren sat down, withdrawing his hand from Armin's. "Sorry, I just get anxious here sometimes." 

Armin remained to stand and sighed. "I know." He sat down. "Maybe it's just a bug?" 

"I hope it's a tapeworm. That'd be a crazy story,” Eren chortled grimly holding his hands together; leaning forward to where his back was hunched. His elbows on his knees. 

The news was straight out of a horror movie. It hit him like a ton of bricks followed up by a kick to the stomach. The back of his neck began to burn, his chest tightening. Darkness crept in from the corners of his vision. He had the words on his tongue but it wouldn't come out until he forced it.

"What do you mean?" Eren’s voice was brittle. 

"The tests came back positive. You're three weeks into your pregnancy, congratulations." The doctor says, flipping through his clipboard, scanning for any additional information to share. "Your blood work came back positive, along with your urine sample. We have pamphlets for you if you wish to take them?" The doctor offered with a friendly smile. 

Eren looked down at the white tiled floor. He saw the silhouette of his body in the reflection. It was winding. He went weak for a second. His eyes closing tightly. The floor felt like it was spinning.

"Eren?" Armin speaks up, putting his hand on his friend’s shoulder. "Are you okay?" 

Eren shakes his head. Nonverbal as usual.

He couldn't hear a damn thing as the anxiety of having unborn child dawn on him. He wasn't even done with college. He had another year to go. He could barely take care of himself without Armin picking up his slack where he failed to remember. Even on medication for his mental illnesses he never had the time to work certain traumas out. Fear in the back of his mind began to fester. What if he was becoming like his father? He didn't want to be a bad parent. He wasn't ready for this.

Eren hardly presented himself as anything but a stone pane of nothingness. 

Armin was scared of watching Eren's panic attack layout before him. He hasn't seen Eren have one since they were sophomores in high school. It was alarming. 

The doctor stands on his feet from the stool. He began helping Eren through the panic attack as Eren cried in Armin's arms.  
  


The bus ride home was silent. In spite of it, the silence was loud, terrifying, it was too much. Eren quietly retreated into his room to lie down. He stared at the ceiling until the moon was high. Eren took his phone out of his coat pocket. It was almost 10 at night. He hadn’t eaten dinner. He dropped the phone on the bed next to his body. Reluctantly his hands moved to his stomach, lifting the shirt to feel his skin. Eren hadn’t quite processed the pregnancy. 

But he did know he had to inform the father of his baby. It felt like the right thing to do

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'd love to hear any feedback or comments from you all. I am very dedicated to erejean and these two are my comfort characters lol. Hopefully, during Christmas break, I can write the second chapter. College has kept me pretty busy though :(  
> I wanted to write a short holiday comfort one shot though, so I hope I can manage that!  
> Happy Holidays and please wash your hands!
> 
> If you want to contact me you can reach me on my Tumblr:  
> @oraganiceren  
> or my insta  
> @gaarv0


End file.
